


TLOS: Sparx the Dragon

by the1upguy



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1upguy/pseuds/the1upguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Malefor was not the true Dark Master?  What if he was only his puppet?<br/>After losing to Spyro and Cynder, a new puppet is needed to control the Dragon Realms, and what a better choice than the one that defeated Malefor himself.  However, born in the fires of hell, another dragon may become the new Dark Master, one that will bring Spyro and Cynder to their breaking points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spyro and Cynder's first Houseguest

I do not own Spyro the Dragon, or any other characters affiliated with The Legend of Spyro Series.

I do not own the Skylanders name or any of the characters from that game, and I think it might be a good idea to tell you now, since you have seen the name Skylanders, that this story in no way has anything to do with "The Skylanders". I just found it as a good name for the military of the Dragon Realms. So if you are a Skylander fan...I'm sorry...this has nothing to do with the plot of that story.

However, I find it an exceptional way to exploit some of the many concepts that game has to offer, so you will see things like the Portal Master, and an individualistic army that will span the galaxy of video games, so on with the disclaimer.

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any character in the Sonic series. See not a Skylander, but one hell of a General.

I do not own Jax or Daxter, you get the point..:)

To make this short (I know, too late) I do not own any other copy written characters that I have decided to add. However, the story is original. All other names are made up poorly, and with no real thought process what so ever.

The Legend of Spyro IV: Sparx The Dragon

It was the day after the wedding. And I, Ignitus, the new Chronicler of this age, was most excited to see my friend after so many years. I was upset not to be able to attend, but other matters of more importance were at hand. Tens of thousands of inhabitants filled the Valley of Avalar to witness the union between Cynder & Spyro, and show great appreciation for the saviors of their world. A more joy filled & peaceful time the planet has never experienced. However, unbeknownst to all of us, there was another that was aware of this BOND...The Dark Master.

 

Chapter One: Spyro & Cynder's first Houseguest

It is a beautiful day in the Valley of Avalar. Dual waterfalls to the east and west drop into the valley from the high crescent cliff along the north end. The torrents of water flow unrestrained towards each other, colliding near the center of the valley. From there the raging river roars southerly like a full speed locomotive. This massive flow bends around the old abandoned Cheetah village to another steep waterfall. A large cave entrance sits just to the right of these falls.

Inside the cave, an entertainment system with full communication capabilities lining the back wall, and a lowered pit area to the left with a raging fire, prove this is not just a hole in the mountain but a dwelling. Not just any dwelling either, it is the new home of the greatest hero of Avalar.

Large portraits of Spyro and his new bride adorn the walls of the main living room along with many awards and medals from his service to Avalar. Moving through the cave, there is only one door attached to the main room. Through it, is a vast sleeping chamber where Spyro & Cynder are sprawled out atop a large pile of pelts and large cushions.

The young adult purple dragon has grown quite a bit, but still smaller then a guardian or even a full adult dragon. His gold horns are a foot longer, and the scales on his body are more pronounced then ever. Spyro's chest plate bulges with a more muscular upper body, and his forearms are massive too, his right arm draped across the stomach of his life long love and brand new bride, Cynder.

She has grown in height, looking more like she did when Spyro fist saw her. Her scarlet red chest and wings highlight her dark-colored body, and are the only things visible in the dark room.

However, a beam of sunlight coming through a crack in the cave is the only light inside, and as the sun slowly crosses the Valley, so too does this beam across the floor of the sleeping chamber. It hits Spyro directly in the eye, and he winces. The young dragon wakes up and yawns uncontrollably.

"Oh man...I've got to fix that!" he says to himself with exhaustion from the long wedding and even longer reception.

Spyro then looks over at his new wife and smiles. He gets up off the floor, easily so as not to wake her, then strides on all fours to the entrance of his new home. As he reaches the mouth of the cave, a smile crosses his features. A vivid picture fills his eyes and assures the young dragon he will always remember his first day of marriage.

"What a beautiful day," Spyro yelps as he stretches his paws out in front of his body like a cat.

"Yes...and it's because of you my friend that we may gaze upon a day like this!" An eerily familiar voice bellows from Spyro's right near the edge of the south falls. Spyro jumps mid-stretch, and looks over to see a dragon he doesn't quite recognize. His voice...it sounds like his old mentor, but he is blue-ish in color, not red.

"…Ignitus?" Spyro says, unconvinced at what he is seeing, possibly still sleeping or still a little drunk from the party.

However when Ignitus nods his head yes, a look of amazement fills Spyro's face.

"By the ancestors… I can't believe you're alive!" the young dragon bellows as he walks closer. Spyro begins sniffing the air and ground, still unsure. Ignitus just chuckles at his friend's reaction.

When Spyro hears that distinct laugh and can smell the scent of his old mentor, a huge smile fills his features. He rears up on his hind legs, standing a head taller then Ignitus on all fours. The blue dragon hops up slightly, himself, and the two dragons take each other in a tight embrace.

"Spyro...it is good to finally see you again after all these years," Ignitus whispers in his old friend's ear.

"I don't understand how this is possible!" Spyro replies, holding his friend tighter. "I saw you die."

"Yes...I know," Ignitus retorts and breaks the hug with his friend to look him in the eye. "I was not sure, myself, at first. I used all my power to throw you and Cynder across the belt of fire, knowing full well what that meant."

Ignitus pauses and sits down to recall the images that passed through his mind at that final moment of his life.

"I was dead, or so I thought. For a moment I felt nothing, but could see and hear everything," He says awkwardly, knowing how strange that sounds, then looks dead into Spyro's prying purple eyes, and loosens his mood seeing his friend intently listening to his every word.

The blue dragon focuses hard on the images that became more vague as his spirit was called away.

"I watched as you and Cynder went into Malefor's lair and faced him...then into the depths of Avalar to defeat him..." Ignitus' eyes blink with a no further recollection. "...but at the last moment, I blacked out."

Ignitus pauses and looks down at himself, his eyes show that he is still not used to his new color and looks back up to his friend as he continues.

"I awoke to find myself in a strange place. It was a vast library of ancient books, and a very old dragon was waiting there for me," the old guardian says with a pride-filled tone in his voice.

"You met the Chronicler?" Spyro asks with surprise.

"MET HIM!?" Ignitus barks with a bit of anger in his voice. "Are you drunk? Open your eyes Spyro...I BECAME him!"

"What!?" the young dragon yelps, but then his tired eyes finally focus and can see the amulet around his neck.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" Spyro bellows a little too loud, waking his wife from her slumber.

"Hey! What is going on out there!?" She cries from her room loud enough for Spyro to hear over the rushing waterfall. His face shows anguish as he hears the anger in her voice for being woken so early.

"Sorry Cynder!" her husband barks sheepishly, then valiantly pushes the blame off on his guest. "...Ahhh, you might want to wake up and see who is here to visit."

"This early in the morning!?" She says to herself. Cynder sighs, but starts her wake up routine. The long thin dragoness stretches her razor tipped wings and long legs. Slowly she rears up on her hind legs, arching her back, then reaching to the ceiling, almost touching it.

Cynder is still as slender as she was five years ago, streamlined and fast. Her dark scales are almost black in color, but show their true deep purple hue as she walks through the beam of bright sunlight. Her vibrant red chest plate & wings light up as the focused beam of light hits the polished razor-blade-tip of her tail. Cynder notices the light her blade casts and repositions her tail to focus the beam up against the ceiling.

The room illuminates with a rainbow of color from the polished metal of her tail blade and Cynder smiles to herself.

"He's not fixing that hole, not if I have anything to say about it."

The dragoness lowers her head down to a pool of fresh water that is continually fed by the river outside the cave. She takes a drink then splashes some of the cold water on her face.

As the dark dragoness continues her wake up routine, Spyro and Ignitus continue their chat.

"Five years Spyro?" Ignitus asks with shock in his voice. "What were you waiting for? I figured you would've settled down with Cynder long ago."

"I was fighting with the Skylanders," Spyro replies with a bit of anxiousness in his voice.

"For that long?" Ignitus says with surprise. "I would've figured 'Spyro the Dragon' would be allowed a bit of leniency. Maybe sit out one or two fights."

"My thoughts exactly, but sometimes things don't work out that way," Spyro retorts with a smirk.

"Yes, I can attest to that." Ignitus walks over to his friend and rests his paw upon Spyro's flank. "So how were your adventures with the Skylanders?"

"Something I would like to forget at this time," he somberly replies and lowers his head down.

Ignitus looks at his friend with curiosity. "Why would you say that, Spyro?"

"Now don't get me wrong," the purple dragon barks, raising his eyes back to look his mentor in the face. "I appreciate everything that the Skylanders did for me. I am stronger, faster, and have a better knowledge for who I am, what I am, and what I can do. I also have friends all over the universe that would come at the drop of a hat if I asked..."

Ignitus feels the pause in Spyro's thought then helps him along.

"But…?" He says to press the issue.

Spyro looks down in defeat again. "But...I was there for five years."

Ignitus looks at his friend in amazement. "Why that long Spyro?"

"I don't really know why," Spyro responds, but then gives his friend a dumb look. "Maybe because I did something I wasn't supposed to do...or perhaps I annoyed the wrong person."

"Whom, if I may ask, did you annoy?" Ignitus asks already knowing the answer.

"Of all the people to anger, I picked the worst," Spyro replies with a humorous tone in his voice.

Ignitus stares at his friend with a stupid expression himself.

"Let me guess...the Portal Master?"

Spyro lowers his head and simply replies, "YUP!"

"Young dragon, you still have a lot to learn," his mentor laughs with a wry smirk upon his face. After a moment, however, his smile goes away for a more serious look, and he walks over to his old friend. "But that is no reason to keep you for so long, Spyro. I have never heard..."

Ignitus' thought is interrupted as Cynder makes her way to the mouth of the cave. The new Chronicler is not in view, so she asks her husband.

"Who are you talking to out here?"

However, she is startled when her eyes happen upon a dragon she knows is dead. A fearful look fills her gaze as she gasps with shock.

"What the hell...?" She blurts.

Ignitus & Spyro just smile at her.

"It's good to see you, too, Cynder," Ignitus replies with a slight grin.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Cynder blushes from her embarrassment, she looks at her husband with complete uncertainty. "It's not often you see a ghost."

"He's not a ghost," Spyro responds laughing. "He's the new Chronicler."

Cynder's eyes open wide and she turns her head back to the blue dragon. "You have the job of keeping track of history. What happened to the other Chronicler?"

"I don't really know," Ignitus replies with a vague tone in his voice. "He passed his powers on to me, and disappeared from sight. I don't even understand why I was given this gift."

"Well, they couldn't have picked a better dragon," Spyro says to his friend, and looks him in the eye. "I just wish I had a chance to thank him for his help."

"Well, technically you just did," The blue dragon bellows, and Spyro looks at Ignitus with a puzzled expression. The young dragon's old mentor can see the confusion in Spyro's eyes and tries to make sense of his last comment.

"You see, this body is just a conduit to hold my life force. I have all of my memories as Chronicler, as well as the memories of my former lives," Ignitus tells him, smiling. "It is this vast sea of knowledge that allows me to provide the best solutions for any situation at hand."

"Maybe you could give me some of that vast knowledge," Spyro barks with an embarrassed chuckle in his voice. "I sure could use it with a certain Portal Master..."

Ignitus puts his hand on his head, and Cynder looks over at her husband.

"What happened between you and him?" Cynder asks with a concern stare. "You never did tell me about it Spyro, and I know something went wrong. You've seemed so distant since you came back!"

Spyro turns his head down, away from his wife. He knows he can not tell her the truth.

"You know how I can get sometimes, honey. We butted heads a few times. I just wanted to come home...I was gone a while." Spyro can see that Cynder is not believing a word he says, and she quickly sighs to show her disapproval in his lie, but nevertheless, the purple dragon holds his tongue.

"Listen, why don't we go inside? We can catch up while relaxing a bit; besides, Ignitus, you haven't seen the new house yet." Spyro says sheepishly, trying to change topic.

Ignitus can sense his friend is holding something back, and so does Cynder. They both let it slide, seeing he does not want to speak about it.

The three dragons enter the main room, walking over to a small fire that is crackling in the lowered area off to the left. A thick layer of furry pelts line the area where Cynder, Spyro and the new Chronicler lay down and begin their talk.

Ignitus looks around the room and can see the spoils of being the most respected inhabitant of the planet. The cave is spacious and well decorated, mostly with gifts and medals to both Spyro and the now well-respected Cynder.

However, one portrait hanging on the wall takes the Chronicler's attention, and he is suddenly aware of the lack of chatter in the room. A small gold dragonfly is missing from this conversation.

"Where is Sparx?" Ignitus asks and Cynder immediately blushes, she looks to her husband and can see the emptiness fill his expression.

Cynder turns back to the dragon that has been missing for five years to let him know the terrible news, but before she can open her muzzle…

"He died in an accident two months ago!" Spyro quietly replies, and Cynder returns her attention to him with shock. He has not been able to even talk of Sparx since that day, but in the company of the only dragon he has considered a father, the young dragon is finally able to speak. "I tried to save him, but I was too late to help...I failed him."

"You didn't fail him Spyro," Cynder yelps grasping his paw, and draping her wing over his flank to hold him tightly. "I'm sure he knows that you did everything you could to try and save him."

The elder blue dragon also lies beside his former protégé, feeling terrible for his loose-lipped moment. Ignitus lowers his muzzle down to his friend.

"I'm so sorry Spyro!" Ignitus somberly whispers. "What happened?"

Cynder can see her husband's eyes begin tearing up from recalling such a painful memory. She suddenly feels helpless, but tries to comfort him by staying quiet and holding on to his paw. He has not spoken much of his brother, so she is happy to finally hear him release a little.

"It turns out we were wrong Ignitus..." Spyro yelps with a bit of a chuckle in his sadness. "He really was a hero...and he proved that at his final moment." Spyro looks dead into Ignitus' eyes as he continues telling him of his brother's sacrifice. "He selflessly chose to try and save the lives of several whelpling dragons...knowing full well that he was going to fail and was absolutely sure he would die in the process!"

Ignitus lowers his head, depressed but also with suspense. The elder dragon is afraid to ask and is upset that he does not fully know Spyro's life for the past few years.

"What if he died while failing?" Ignitus thinks to himself, but before he could stop his thought...

"Did he save the whelplings, Spyro?" Ignitus asks very apprehensively. He is shocked at himself for even saying that, feeling more like Volteer with his unstoppable muzzle. However, he is quickly relieved when he looks at his friend.

A gleam in the purple dragon's eye sends a chill down the former fire guardian's spine, and he knows the answer before it is spoken.

"Of course he did!" Spyro barks with pride. "He was MY brother!"

Cynder is beside herself seeing a smile on her husband's face, while talking about Sparx. He has even been short with her about the subject, but now she can see he is opening up to the 2 dragons that knew him the best.

"It was during a bad storm in the city of New Warfang. Five inches of rain fell in an hour, and the city was quickly flooded." Spyro grasps his wife's paw tightly, remembering that night. Cynder curls her wing against him tighter assuring him she is there.

"A small group of children were caught in the downpour… three of them were swept into a storm drain." Spyro lowers his head and takes a deep breath. He looks up to the sky and his pride filled voice cracks a few times. "Sparx held his breath for over three minutes, swimming against a strong current to unplug that drain, so the children had time to be rescued. If he didn't, all three would have drowned."

A quiet pause settles over the group, and Spyro stares at the portrait of the little dragonfly that was larger than life. A smile fills his features, believing he knows what his brother would be thinking at his last moment.

"I would bet he believed they would name a school after him!" Spyro says with laughter in his voice to break the silence, and Ignitus smiles.

However, the look Cynder gives him is a bit baffling. Her eyes show shock that he almost guessed it right.

"It's going to be more like a park, Spyro," Cynder yelps and squeezes her husband's paw softly. "Terrador wants to call it...Dragonfly Park!"

"WHAT!?" The purple hero barks with shock.

"I was going to tell you later when the plans were to be announced, but I think this is as good a time as any!" Cynder yelps with a smile. She can see the gratitude in his eyes, and Spyro lowers his head down for a moment.

"You did this?" he asks somberly.

"NO!" Cynder yelps, and Spyro looks up at her confused. "Believe it or not...this was Volteer's doing. He and Sparx grew very close, and he was as upset as you when he found out what happened."

Spyro suddenly feels bad for not expressing his emotion with Volteer that one time he asked… he never knew Sparx had made so many friends. A smile crosses his face, thinking about his best friend and imagining him flying around a park named in his honor.

"How could they be such good friends, I wonder...?" Ignitus bellows seriously, startling both Spyro & Cynder. He smiles at both of them and with a sarcastic tone finishes his thought. "…if neither could get a word in edgewise?"

All three dragons laugh simultaneously and continue to share story after story of the young dragonfly that annoyed his way into everyone's heart… even Cynder's.

Soon thereafter, Spyro & Cynder decide to give the new Chronicler the nickel tour of their new home, the entire Valley of Avalar, a gift given to them by the Cheetah Warriors, whom rightfully owned the land, and a perfect place for two powerful dragons to raise their family.

After hours of peaceful and thought-provoking conversation while strolling through the lands, the setting of the second sun tells the Chronicler it is time to leave. The 3 dragons flew easily back to the mouth of Spyro's cave as the light begins to fade from the sky.

"Well, do us a favor, buddy, and try to come again before another five years go by," Spyro yelps with laughter as they land upon the ground.

"I'll see what I can do," Ignitus quickly replies with a chuckle of his own. "...and once more I'd like to say congratulations and good luck to the both of you!"

"Thank you Ignitus, and good luck to you in your new endeavor," Cynder says with a smile.

Spyro strides over to his wife and wraps his wing around her, pulling Cynder side by side. He leans his muzzle against hers, pecking his wife on the cheek. "I'll be in in a little while, baby… if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Ignitus for a moment!"

"Of course, honey!" Cynder replies and rubs her muzzle under his chin. "I know you boys want some alone time, but don't take too long..."

Cynder turns her head around quickly, staring deep into Spyro's purple eyes. "...We have plans for this evening, remember!?"

Spyro smiles, knowing their plans are to do nothing but stay in each other's arms all night.

Cynder sees the approving smile from her husband, and she returns her attention to Ignitus once more. "Good night Ignitus, it was nice seeing you again."

"Good night to you, too, my dear," Ignitus replies with a slight bow of his head. The young dragoness yawns and turns into the cave, slowly disappearing from sight.

Spyro sits down on his hindquarters, next to his friend, lowering to his stomach and stretching his paws out. Ignitus lies beside his friend in the same fashion, and both look up towards a small blue speck of light in the night sky.

"You know something? It was actually nice to have a conversation with you, for once, that didn't involve death, destruction, or rescuing the world." Spyro yelps with sarcasm. "I don't think we ever did that before!"

"Yes..." Ignitus laughs deeply, but notices Spyro doesn't return the laughter. "...it was very...different."

The young dragon takes a deep breath, then returns his eyes to the sky. Ignitus can feel the cold silence of anxiety inside his friend. There is something he wants to say, but just not sure of how to say it.

Ignitus is first to break the silence.

"I felt your tension all day young dragon. I will talk with the Portal Master." The former Fire Guardian bellows and Spyro's attention is immediately returned from space. "Gaven is a good friend of mine, and I am sure he was not upset with you."

"Don't be so sure." Spyro retorts quickly.

"He has told me himself that you are his most powerful and fearless Skylander!" Ignitus barks proudly.

"He DID?" Spyro is shocked. He was treated so poorly by the Portal Master. "When did he say that?"

"I may have been gone for a while, but I still hear things from time to time," Ignitus replies and Spyro lowers his head.

"So you know!" he sheepishly responds.

"KNOW WHAT!?" Ignitus yelps. The purple dragon's former mentor becomes a bit aggravated at Spyro's cryptic responses and finally just asks "What the hell happened?"

Spyro looks back to make sure his wife cannot hear him.

"Well, it was more than just an argument at the end. Things got kinda heated, you might say. I am not proud of what I did." Spyro looks back into the cave once more to make sure Cynder is not listening, then lowers his head with anguish. "I don't even know if I'm still considered a Skylander."

The young dragon places his paws on his head to cover the shame on his face.

"What did you do?" His friend asks somberly, seeing the pain in Spyro's expression.

"I burned him, Ignitus!" he says coldly with no emotion. Then the purple dragon's rage begins to surface in his voice. "I was angry with the way he was treating me. I fought for him for four long years, watching other Skylanders come and go. Some would be there for just a week, or maybe a month. Then they were sent home to their families."

Spyro stands up and begins walking from the cave, knowing his voice is going to get louder as he recalls the more annoying moments with his military service. Ignitus follows his friend as he strides over to the southern waterfall. The crashing noise of water covers a bit of his voice, and the beauty of the falls help keep his anger in check.

"I dealt with it...as the purple dragon I know this is what I was meant to do, and I've always been happy to do what I can." Spyro pauses for a moment. His head lowers again, knowing that what that means on Avalar is the complete opposite in the eyes of Gaven the Portal Master.

"But he never said a word to me Ignitus, the entire time I was there. It was like I did something wrong from the moment I arrived," The young dragon almost tearfully tells his friend. "No welcome, no nothing, not even a 'hello'. He just handed me my first assignment and opened a portal."

"I'm so sorry Spyro..." Ignitus walks over to his friend and places his paw upon Spyro's back.

"I barely even know what his voice sounds like," Spyro yelps with a forced chuckle, trying to just make himself laugh at the tense moment in his head. "It was hard to watch him strike up conversation after conversation with everyone else, but he would just stare at me…it was very awkward. Why he said I was his best… I don't get it!"

"Well he did, Spyro!" Ignitus exclaims and stares his friend dead in the eye. "The greatest Skylander he has ever had!"

"Well I guess that was longer then six months ago," Spyro says sarcastically, and Ignitus pauses for a moment. He can tell he will finally hear what has eaten at Spyro since getting there.

"Tell me what happened six months ago, Spyro?" Ignitus asks sternly, more like his father than his mentor.

"I found out Cynder was ill," Spyro replies and looks up to the former Guardian. "I asked him if I could go home and be with her… I promised I would return. He said NOTHING." Spyro begins pacing around trying to relieve his anger, but still his voice gets more agitated. "I walked around his desk and told him I was leaving."

"You know what he did?" Spyro asks rhetorically as he stops his pacing and stares at Ignitus. Then Spyro answers his own question with more anger in his voice.

"He handed me another DAMN ASSIGNMENT."

"Easy, Spyro," The blue dragon bellows to his friend, feeling his power starting to rise. "Calm down!"

"I never complained till that moment. I just did what I was told and he blew me off like I meant nothing… like Cynder meant nothing." Ignitus can see the anger building in Spyro's eyes as he turns to looks at him. "I lost it, Ignitus."

Spyro's voice and eyes fill with rage as he continues to tell his mentor what he did. "I was so ANGRY, I FILLED THE ROOM WITH FIRE. It was as bright as the Sun, and hotter then hell. I couldn't control my rage. I let loose all I had in one vicious blast, and destroyed that assignment while still in his hand."

Ignitus is in shock from his normally calm friend's outburst of rage.

"You didn't?" he replies with surprise.

"Yup, I did!" Spyro retorts then looks down recalling the next moment of his fight with the Portal Master. "...and when the smoke cleared, all I saw was his burned fist coming at me. I didn't even have a chance to duck, and I've never been hit that hard in my life."

"I can still feel it!" Spyro yelps rubbing his jaw from the phantom pain. "When I woke up some time later, he still never said a word to me. For an hour he just stared at me coldly. The silence made me feel even more nauseous than usual."

"What happened then Spyro?" The Chronicler asks when Spyro pauses for a long moment.

"He shook his head at me, looked down at his control panel, and opened a portal to the Valley of Avalar," Spyro replies with depression, then looks up at his friend with tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "Then he pointed angrily for me to leave… so I did. I've never felt so ashamed in all my life."

"I can't believe you would do that!" Ignitus yelps in shock.

"I couldn't believe it either, and I was there!" Spyro barks with another forced chuckle.

Ignitus walks over to his friend and grasps his shoulder. "Well I'm sure I talked to him before THAT little incident, or else he would have told me."

"Yeah, since you're one of the people he talks to, I guess," Spyro sarcastically blurts out.

The blue dragon gives a quick snort of laughter, but then becomes serious. "I just don't understand why he would do such a thing to you, or anyone for that matter." He replies, knowing Gaven for decades during one of the Chronicler's other lives. "I am going to go there tonight and I will talk with Gaven. I've known him years, and if he was acting that way, I want to know why."

"If you find out anything, please let me know?" Spyro asks genuinely as Ignitus begins to walk to an open area to take off. "I will not be able to rest with this on my mind."

"Nor would I," The blue dragon replies and looks back to his friend as his wings open wide. "I will get to the bottom of this."

"Thank you, Ignitus."

"No Spyro, thank you." The great dragon says with the utmost gratitude in his voice. "Good night young hero, and again, good luck to you and Cynder."

Spyro smiles at his friend as he takes off into the air. "Good night to you too… Chronicler"


	2. Gaven and the Skylanders

Chapter Two: Gaven and the Skylanders

Deep in space, a Skylander Portal Station slowly orbits the blue speck of light that Spyro & Ignitus were gazing upon in the night skies of Avalar. Through the large windows that adorn the outside of the spherical station, a large almost human-looking creature is sitting behind a steel desk with a massive amount of controls. A bandage covers a portion of his right hand, and he is resting it gingerly, only using his left.

The main room of the Station in a single word is bland. The walls and floor of the room are dull and gray. Only the eerie blue sunlight from the dwarf star it circles offers any color to the cold-feeling room. No pictures...no nothing. The only things in the room are the large work station, where the Portal Master sits and does his job, some control panels along the side walls, and a raised platform where a large disk of swirling energy is floating in mid-air; a portal, a rip in the fabric of space and time that allows easy travel for the Skylanders.

Standing at the base of this platform is one of Gaven's many fine warriors, a very diverse and strange group, but a powerful force to keep peace in the galaxy.

"Crash!" Bellows the deep voice of the giant sitting behind the desk, and the young bandicoot turns his attention to the Portal Master. "Step away from the platform for a minute...I think something just went wrong!"

Before the Skylander can move an inch, a loud bang and a streak of orange comes from the swirl of energy only a few feet from him. The colorful streak slams to the back wall and slowly slides down to the ground.

Inaudible yelps of pain come from the furry creature lying on the floor, as another emerges from the portal.

He is a humanoid with very long ears, and is covered head to toe with soot. The Skylander removes his goggles and looks around the room for his life long friend.

"DAXTER?" Jak coughs with smoke billowing from his mouth. "Are you OK!?"

The blue sunlight begins pouring into the closest window as the station spins to hold gravity, shining on the broken body of the little orange ottsel. A bit of fear fills his heart, knowing how bad his little friend was just hurt.

However, As Jak gets close to his small orange sidekick, he begins to raise his arm...

"Check Please!" Daxter blurts, and Jak immediately relaxes, he knows his best friend will be just fine.

"Very good work Jak..." Gaven yelps. "Now can you please scrape Daxter up off my floor?"

Jak holds his hand over his mouth trying to keeps his laughter in check, but it is no use.

"And the next time..." Gaven continues with a chuckle in his voice. "...don't let the color-blind idiot in the group cut any wires!"

"Yeah, I told him that was bad idea too, but you know Daxter," Jak replies to the Portal Master with a smile. "He always wants to be the hero."

Jak hovers over his friend, who is still smoldering, and looks down at him. "So, Hero, are you OK?"

"I don't think that was the blue wire...was it?" Daxter replies with smoke billowing from his mouth.

"Nope."

Jak picks up his little friend and walks out of the room. The Portal Master shakes his head in humorous disbelief, than re-focuses his attention back to the other Skylander in the room.

"Are you ready to go now Crash?"

Crash Bandicoot, being a mute, just looks at the Portal Master and shakes his head up and down. Gaven taps a few buttons at his work station, and another portal comes to life upon the platform.

Crash pulls a huge shotgun from his back, nearly half his size. He then looks back at Gaven with a creepy smile and leaps into the portal.

"What a nut job!" Gaven retorts to himself, then returns his attention to the view screens before him.

After a few moments of pressing buttons on his control panel, Gaven stops and flexes his hand with the bandage on it. It is clear that it has caused him some discomfort.

"Damn Dragon," he bellows with anger.

"That is not how I would hope this conversation would start!" barks a voice from out of nowhere, and Gaven is almost startled out of his chair.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

Ignitus walks from out of the shadows in the dark main room and into the pale blue sunlight, a very angered look upon his face.

"Me…you pompous bastard."

Gaven sees a blue dragon with his very old friend's amulet around his neck. The face is much different and younger, but the ohra around him reminds the Portal master of the dragon from his past.

"Constantine...no wait..." The Portal Master pauses remembering a New Dragon's Age has begun, and with it a new Chronicler to keep history.

"...it's Ignitus now...sorry!" Gaven yelps knowing several of the Chroniclers former lives.

"That's quite alright, Gaven..." Ignitus replies understanding the mistake his friend has made in several different instances of his former lives. "...You didn't stop calling me Aquis for over a decade!"

The Portal Master gives a slight smirk, but that smile lasts for only a second, as his new/old friend walks toward him with a fiery look in his eyes. He is sure he knows why he has actually made a personal visit, but tries to break the tension he feels already with a half-hearted joke.

"So...Are you here to finish that chess game?" He remarks, and Ignitus doesn't even crack a smile.

"Not really old friend..." He barks angrily and Gaven lowers his head feeling the verbal badgering forthcoming. "...I want to know why you shunned Spyro like that for so long. FOUR YEARS without a break…are you out of your mind? That dragon has done more for his world and the Skylanders than any individual should ever had to bare."

The Chronicler stomps over to Gaven's desk, and rears up on his hind legs. Ignitus slams his blue paws down on the steel surface, sending an echo that reverberates against the walls for several seconds. However, that sound is drowned out by the continued berating of the angry dragon in the room.

"You never spoke to him, or had a conversation with him? You would've learned a lot from that dragon. He is wiser in his young age than you are in your old age. I can not believe my FRIEND sitting in front of me could be so callous. Did he do something to deserve that treatment?"

The Portal Master could hear the question, but did not want to answer. He knew it was the wrong answer to give.

"No." he replies somberly, never lifting his head to look his friend in the eye, and as he expected, Ignitus becomes even more irate.

"THEN WHY!?" He yells in Gaven's face.

The Chronicler drops down off the desk, and walks around, continuing to howl and rant in rage at his friend's actions. "He had not changed since I knew him, and I still see and feel that same dragon I knew as a youngster. Happy, full of life, and for once with the one he loves. Both of you are not like this. How in the name of the ancestors did it come to a showdown?"

"He told you?" the Portal Master remarks.

"YES, he told me," The Chronicler replies, still with anger and volume in his voice. "How he burned you in a fit of rage when you ignored the fact his future wife fell ill. He had no concern for himself, only for her."

"Cynder & Spyro got married?" Gaven asks with shock.

"Yes finally, when he got back," Ignitus replies, knowing what a struggle it was just for them to be together. He turns his attention back to his friend with a slight smirk. "I'm not surprised you were not invited."

The Portal Master shows a bit of concern on his face. "I wonder if he told her," Gaven remarks with a blank expression.

"I'm sure he never spoken of this to anyone!" The blue dragon convincingly says. "I could see it in his eyes. He would never talk about what happened here. He was ashamed of himself..."

Ignitus pauses looking directly into the Portal Master's eyes...once again, anger fills his voice.

"...and looking at you now...I know that Spyro was telling the truth...YOU are to blame. You made a well-respected hero walk out of this room with his tail between his legs. How could you do that you son-of-a-"

"Stop...friend...please," Gaven interrupts, "...let me speak?"

The Portal Master rises from his chair, but still never raises his head. "I know Spyro never will accept my apology, but I am hoping you will. I know the friend Ignitus is to Spyro and the friend you have been to me through your other countless lives...so I have dreaded this day."

Gaven finally turns his head up and locks eyes with his old friend.

"I was ordered not to speak with him...to keep him here as long as possible...make him never want to come back."

Ignitus is dumbfounded by what he just heard, barking with anger for an answer. "In the name of the ancestors, why?"

"I don't know why," Gaven replies.

Ignitus pauses for a second and looks at his friend in wonderment. "Who gave that order?" He asks.

Gaven returns a somber gaze to the blue dragon, but before the Portal Master could open his mouth, an incredibly loud alarm begins to blare in the main room. Both dragon and Portal Master flinch at the sudden noise of the piercing klaxon.

Gaven looks down at the panel in front of him

"THAT CAN'T BE!" He yells as he looks out the window, towards the sun outside. His face shows grave concern as the giant blue dwarf star, only a few million miles away, starts to shrink.

Ignitus notices the room starting to get brighter, changing from a pale blue to a light shade of violet, then to a brighter shade of red. However, since the star is not visible to him in the large windows, he has no clue why.

His friend now starts pushing buttons on his control panel faster than HE has ever seen. It frightens the centuries-old dragon seeing Gaven with so much worry on his face.

"What is it?" The blue dragon barks with concern.

"Ignitus, get out of here. Go now. Get Spyro, and get back to me as fast as you can," Gaven replies never taking his eyes from the controls.

"Get Spyro...I don't understand," Ignitus yelps.

A portal opens directly in front of Ignitus, startling the blue dragon.

"PLEASE! I have no time to explain," Gaven replies and still never takes his eyes off the controls.

The station begins jostling around with a wicked vibration, and the room begins to change to an even brighter color as the star outside continues to shrink, becoming more powerful.

"Just tell him...I NEED HIS HELP," The Portal Master barks, finally looking up at his old friend.

Suddenly a loud explosion rocks the Portal Station, and Gaven can see the massive shock wave approaching through the large window facing the Sun.

"GO NOW!"

Ignitus leaps into the portal as the room turns almost white.

Gaven looks around the main room of the station he has worked in for a thousand years.

"Son-of-a-bitch. I finally had this place just the way I wanted it..."

The Portal Master smacks a large red button on his control panel and disappears just as the leading edge of the shock wave smashes into the Skylander's main Portal Station. A massive explosion destroys the entire space platform.

As the blinding light fades from the explosion, we find ourselves inside Spyro and Cynder's bedroom. It is late at night and both dragons are asleep.

Strangely, the sound of the explosion wakes Spyro from his slumber. He pops to his feet, sweating profusely and screaming in fear for his life. Cynder is woken by a sound she hasn't heard in a long time. The sound of Spyro frightened. She gets up to comfort her visibly shaken husband.

"SPYRO! What is it!? Are you OK!?"

Spyro tries to shake the cob webs of this weird dream, and grabs his wife's paw that she rested upon his arm.

"I don't know...I think so...it felt like a nightmare, but it also so felt real. It was kinda...weird. I can't explain the sensation. It's like I was there. I actually felt like I was in serious trouble."

A voice disturbs the silence coming from a dark area inside their bedroom.

"You are, young dragon!"

Both Spyro and Cynder are startled and look in the direction the voice came from.

"What the hell!?" Cynder barks.

Without warning Ignitus walks from the shadows, and into the beam of moonlight shining through the crack in the roof. The light illuminates Ignitus' face, showing that he is smirking again.

"Cynder... you really need to stop saying that every time you see me," Ignitus yelps with a chuckle as he walks up to the two tired dragons. A bigger smile crosses his muzzle as he looks into her green eyes.

"It's rude."

"RUDE!?" The dark dragoness bellows back. "I'LL SHOW YOU RU-"

Spyro grabs his wife and kisses her before she can say anything else.

Cynder gives him a dirty look mid-kiss, but then releases her anger for a moment to finish the kiss with a bit more passion.

Ignitus walks out of the sleeping chamber, and Spyro, after finishing his 'lip lock', smiles at his wife.

Cynder does not return a happy gaze. Instead she gives him the LOOK she was giving to Ignitus. Her husband lowers his head with worry of being slugged. Quickly he slinks out after his former mentor, allowing Cynder to calm down a bit.

The tall thin dragoness walks around the bedroom, trying to gather herself. She's so upset that Cynder talks to herself after Spyro leaves the room.

"RUDE. How 'bout popping up in someone's bedroom, unsuspectingly, in the middle of the damn night? Rude! Some Chronicler, doesn't even know when the hell we're sleeping."

Cynder continues to blow off some more steam before walking out to the main room where Spyro and Ignitus are in mid-discussion. She can see concern on her husband's face and immediately listens to his response to the question she did not hear.

"I don't get it Ignitus...if it blew up...how do we go THERE?"

"I don't know, but that's what he said," Ignitus replies

Spyro looks down and scratches the back of his head to think for a moment. "I don't believe this. How could that happen?"

"Regardless, I will figure out a way to get back there, Spyro?"

"I'm sure you will Ignitus," the purple dragon replies with conviction, however his voice falls off quickly to apprehension. "...but do I want to go back?"

Ignitus snaps his eyes to Spyro, and walks over to his uneasy friend. The taller blue dragon grasps Spyro's shoulders and holds him eye to eye. "Realize this young dragon...here is your chance. He is ASKING for YOUR help."

Cynder finally has had enough of the cryptic talk, and still has no clue what happened.

"Who asked for help? What blew up?" She barks with a questioning tone that Spyro knows he shouldn't answer with the truth, but will not keep this secret from his wife.

"The Skylander Portal Station was destroyed," Spyro says somberly.

"Who is asking for help, Spyro?" Cynder barks with anger hearing the name Skylanders.

"The Portal Master."

Cynder immediately shakes her head and yells "NO!"

"Cynder," Spyro retorts, but she doesn't let her husband say another word before going off.

"NO. I don't want you near that place ever again. You didn't come back the same. I've never seen you so depressed. I'm sure if you stayed there longer...you would have lost yourself, and I don't want you to go through that misery again. We are together now, and that's what matters."

Spyro pauses for a long moment, and Ignitus can see that same look of anguish he saw just hours before. He knows the secret that Spyro is keeping from Cynder.

The silence becomes uncomfortable, and the former fire guardian tries to be his diplomatic self.

"Cynder, Spyro is a Skylander. It is his duty to-"

Spyro interrupts his friend. "No Ignitus" Spyro yelps then looks up to his old mentor's eyes. "...I need to tell my wife the truth...by myself."

"What are you talking about!?" Cynder replies feeling a bit of uneasiness in her stomach, noticing Spyro still will not look her in the eyes.

"Please...friend," Spyro softly whispers. "Let me talk to my wife for a moment alone."

"Of course...I will wait for you outside." Ignitus turns to the cave entrance and can see the frightened look on Cynder's face. He feels horrible that he has pressed this issue upon his friends.

As I walked out, Spyro began telling Cynder of his last day as a Skylander. When I reached the mouth of the cave, I was still able to hear him speak, but just barely.

His voice was somber and broken, and I could see him shaking. He never looked her in the eye, nor did he even raise his head. I believe, at that moment, he has never been more afraid of anything in his life. If he could...I'm sure he would have found a place to curl up and die, instead of telling his wife how ashamed he was of his actions.

From outside I watched Cynder's non-reactions to what her husband had said. She didn't say a word, but her face appeared as if she were as guilty as him, like it was her fault somehow. A completely drawn out expression filled the normally jovial features of the Dark Dragoness.

When Spyro stopped speaking it appeared as if Cynder was going to say something, anything just to ease his pain. I hoped, and waited, but then I saw it in her eyes. She was hiding something too. Luckily for her, Spyro never looked up.

She turned and walked away weeping uncontrollably, and Spyro turned his head up towards me at the mouth of the cave, then down again. I could see he was visibly shaken. 

I've never seen him like that before, and I hope I never see it again.


	3. An evil power returns to Avalar

Chapter 3 An evil power returns to Avalar

In a small abandoned village on a remote planet in the Dragon Realms, fires raging in the background highlight the devastation. Three demon like creatures stand in the middle of the carnage looking upon a body laying in the center of the old town.

As the creatures walk up to their victim, seeing his wrist communicator and the colored badge upon his arm, it becomes apparent...he is...or was a Skylander.

The Hairy beasts, much like the Grublins that Cynder and Spyro rid from Avalar after the war with Malefor, walk over to their prey and remove the wrist communicator from his lifeless arm.

"We have it." Barks one of the large grublins, holding the device up for all to see.

"GOOD! WE HAVE NEW ORDERS!" Bellows a loud voice from out of view.

The grublin, that took the communicator, starts pressing buttons and a portal opens directly in front of them. Through the swirl of energy, the Valley of Avalar begins to come into focus, and the 1st demon walks into the portal.

Back in the valley, Spyro and Ignitus stand inside the mouth of the cave. A fast moving thunderstorm had just blown through, and both sought shelter from the quick deluge of rain. Flashes of lightning can still be seen as the large clouds move off in the distance. As the sky clears it allows light from the moon and stars to reflect off the millions of droplets of water that cover everything...making this already beautiful valley, absolutely stunning.

The 2 friends continue their conversation staring at the peaceful valley. Ignitus has been the main contributor of the conversation...in fact...Spyro has said next to nothing since he spoke with his wife. His old mentor can feel the anguish in his young friend's heart, and tries to use the beauty of what sits before them to cheer Spyro up.

"What a view. I have never seen such beauty. You sure picked one hell of a place to settle down."

Spyro, still thinking about what he told his wife and how she reacted, barely hears Ignitus, even though he is only a foot away. The young dragon's mind is so preoccupied it takes a moment before he realizes that he was spoken to.

"What!" Spyro replies then looks around at the picturesque view, and with a very distant tone continues "Oh...Yeah...Thanks"

Ignitus shakes his head in disgust.

"Spyro...Cynder will get over this, but only if YOU can." He barks sternly but with compassion in his words. "In a way this explosion is a blessing in disguise. If you help the Portal Master, just maybe, you can put this whole ordeal behind you BOTH."

"I want to believe that. I really do. But..." Spyro pauses and looks up at his friend. "..I made her cry."

"She was crying for YOU, Spyro. The way you must have felt there all alone...shunned by the one you were helping. How you were almost in tears telling her how ashamed you were of yourself." Ignitus grasp Spyro's snout gently, and raises his head to look him in the eye. "Even when you were saying all these things that she could not believe. I still saw it in her eyes...She loves you...She was upset for you. It made her sick to see you like that."

Spyro closes his eyes causing tears to fall from each one. He pauses again for a moment then slowly removes his muzzle from Ignitus' paw. Spyro looks down at the ground and shakes his head, but a small smirk crosses his features and he looks back up to his old friend.

"Not exactly how I wanted my first week of marriage to go." the purple dragon says, to bring back a little levity in the mood of the moment.

Ignitus pauses for a second hearing his old friend trying to break out of his depression. The blue dragon smiles and turns his head away.

"The week is not over yet." Ignitus barks sarcastically and quickly returns his wry smirk to Spyro.

His friend begins to laugh, and Ignitus' smirk becomes a pure smile of joy. He can hear his old friend in the laughter coming from Spyro.

Suddenly both dragons stop laughing abruptly. A powerful energy strike both of them as they feel a strong and familiar power appear in the Valley of Avalar. Spyro and Ignitus turn their heads towards the east waterfall and can see a portal start developing.

"Ignitus...go inside and keep Cynder there." The purple dragon barks with great concern. "I can sense what ever is coming through that portal is very powerful."

"Yes I can sense that too." The blue dragon retorts. Ignitus turns to his former protege, and grasps his shoulder. "You may need my help."

Spyro just looks reassuringly into Ignitus' eyes...then turns his attention toward the danger.

"Please, my friend...just do this for me." Spyro asks with a smile and his former mentor can see the resolve in Spyro's eye.

"Very well, young dragon..." Ignitus replies and begins walking into the cave. "...I will be here you need me!"

Knowing his friend will stay behind and watch over his love, Spyro bolts off towards the portal at break neck speed, covering the distance in just seconds. The purple dragon plants his feet and springs toward his foe like a ram defending it's turf. The impact is so hard it drives the oversized grublin back through the portal it came from.

Spyro rolls on the ground, like a gymnast, and pops back up on all fours looking towards the portal. He can only see swirls of energy and light, and has no clue what is on the other side, or where for that matter, but he cares not. As long as Cynder is not there, it wouldn't matter if the portal transported him to hell itself.

Spyro strides quickly toward this spacial rift to take the fight away from his home. However, on the other side, The remaining 2 grublins saw their buddy come flying back through the portal and slam into a burning structure behind, but that is not all they see.

The beasts run over to the portal for a look, and can see everything on the opposite side...a huge advantage for these evil creatures. They watch and wait as Spyro gets closer to the portal, ready to strike the unsuspecting dragon.

Just as Spyro lifts his paw to step through the portal, the two grublins reach though the clear swirls of energy grabbing one of Spyro's horns each. The purple dragon is stunned for a second as he feels his head pulled down toward the ground.

Suddenly, in front of him, two legs come through the portal up towards his face. The impact surprises Spyro, and he is hurled backward slamming into a tree behind him.

Spyro yelps in pain and slides down the tree trunk to the ground, landing on his feet. The young dragon raises on his hind legs stretching his back out, and notices the two grublins now standing before the portal in front of him.

Blood begins to trickle from Spyro's nostrils, and he raises his paw to wipe his snout. Anger fills his features as he looks at the crimson color of his own blood smeared on his right paw. Spyro clinches his fist and stares at the 2 creatures before him.

"You're going to pay for that sucker punch." He barks angrily.

In a flash of purple and gold, Spyro flings his body at the grublins. He levels the one on the left with a devastating punch from his blood covered right paw. Spyro then plants his left rear paw on the ground and spins his body, flicking his tail at the other, slamming him in the face with the rock hard gold scale on it's tip.

Both demons, no match for the purple dragon's speed or power, are hurled across the valley floor. Spyro stands up on his hind legs, in front of the portal where the demons once were. He Spreads his wings revealing their massive span, opens his mouth wide, and unleashes HELL.

The Valley lights up from the inferno that Spyro blasts, as if the mid day Sun was shinning high. Both demons are incinerated where they stand, falling to the ground as ash, and blowing away with the wind.

Spyro glances at the portal next to him with a wry smirk. He can tell the one he initially sent back, was not one of the demons he just destroyed. The young dragon knows...there is a third.

Spyro reaches into the portal with his right paw.

Back in the burning village, the third grublin is just getting back to his feet and walking over to the portal to get a closer look at what his friends are doing to the dragon that rammed him.

However, the grublin is stupefied, as Spyro's paw reaches into the portal. Unskilled, like his friends, the demon freezes and the grayish white talons of his paw find their way around the grublin's throat.

As the demon is pulled into the portal, A massive foot comes down in the foreground of the burnt out village.

It is HUGE, and what ever it's attached begins to head for the portal.

Spyro yanks the third grublin back into the Valley of Avalar and tosses him to the burnt patch of ground were his buddies met their fate. The purple dragon gazes at his foe with malice intent. The blood from his nose has flowed into his mouth covering his sharp exposed teeth.

"So...You want to go after me and my family" Spyro snarls

He brings his paws up to his open mouth, pulling from his muzzle a ball of ice. The grublin, terrified by Spyro's power, turns to run away as fast as he can, but Spyro won't let that happen.

He whips the ball ice, striking the evil creature in the back before he could finish his first step. Yelps of pain and the sounds of ice crackling in the humidity fill the air, as the grublin freezes solid in seconds. Spyro stares at the frozen creature for a moment, then fires a small stone projectile from his mouth. The grublin shatters upon impact, and Spyro slowly retracts his wings.

The purple dragon again looks at the portal to his left and begins to relax as it starts to shrink in size. Spyro turns towards his home and takes a deep breath.

With no warning, a large arm...nearly the size of Spyro himself...comes through the shrinking portal. It grabs the purple dragon by the throat and squeezes tightly. Spyro reaches up frantically to pull the hand from his neck, and quickly begins to panic as he realizes he can not budge it. Spyro looks over in horror as the portal now starts to get larger...very large. Soon there after, a massive foot and leg emerge.

Back inside the cave, Cynder & Ignitus still wait out the fight. The young wife of Spyro continually pacing back and forth with nerves as she can hear and FEEL her husband battling outside.

"I can't believe were just standing here while my husband is fighting for his life." She yelps with outrage

"Spyro can not fight at his full potential if he has to worry about you." Ignitus replies. He grasps Cynder's leg as she walks by holding the young dragoness put, then stands up and embraces her tightly. "He will be fine, Cynder but it is best if he handle this alone. You will just get in his..."

Ignitus stops talking abruptly. He can sense the new threat, and that his friend is now in serious jeopardy. The blue dragon releases his embrace and quickly heads for the cave entrance.

"By the ancestors...WHAT IS THAT!" He yelps with fear seeing a fifty foot giant holding his friend in the air by his neck.

Spyro can see over the tree line to his home, and notices his wife as she reaches the mouth of the cave. He can see she is ready to charge, but Ignitus holds her put.

The Giant turns Spyro away from his home to face him

"Well...well...well...if it isn't the purple dragon!" He barks in his face "I've been looking for you!"

Spyro becomes restless knowing this giant is here for him, and judging by his first impression...this guy is not here for a friendly visit.

The purple dragon's color begins to show the strain of the giant's choke hold as his face begins to fill with blood. Spyro desperately tries again to pull the hand from his throat, but the giant squeezes his grip tighter. The young dragon's paws fall limp to his side, and his eyes begin to roll back into his head.

"NO." the giant yelps as he loosens his grip slightly. "Not yet!"

He drops Spyro, who falls to the ground like a stone landing in the muddy foot print of his massive foe. The purple dragon's muzzle splashes into the standing water that accumulated in the giant's deep impression.

Slowly the large creature lowers his foot down across Spyro's back, pressing his snout and chest down into the soft mud. The thick wet sand is forced into his mouth & nose, and around his body as the giant presses him harder into the ground.

Muffled sounds of pain come from under his massive foot, as Spyro tries to pull himself from under the Giant's crushing force, but with only wet grass and mud for traction, it is useless.

"Awe you poor thing!" The giant exclaims as the dragon's struggling begins to slow down.

Unbelievably, Spyro's overwhelming opponent picks his foot up, and yanks his face out of the mud. The purple dragon tries to gasp for air, but his mouth and nostrils are packed with the mud that the giant just pulled his face out of.

"NEED SOME AIR DRAGON?" He bellows with laughter

Knowing he has the upper hand in the fight, the giant actually allows Spyro a moment to get up. The young dragon spits and coughs several times to clear his throat and nose so he can finally take a breath. His upper body is covered mud, but also blood now from a deep laceration across his chest as well.

When he does get to his feet, Spyro is completely lightheaded and lethargic in his movements.

"Come on little fella...catch your breath." The giant taunts. "Show me your not this easy."

Spyro takes a breath, and can feel the life giving oxygen flow back into his body. He takes another painfully deep breath to fill his sore lungs to capacity. However, as he fills his chest with the air he needs, the Giant swings his huge fist into Spyro's gold chest plate.

All the air he pulled in is expelled immediately and Spyro falls flat on his back. The pain is excruciating, but with no air in his lungs he can't even yelp with the agony he feels.

The Giant creature reaches down, and puts his hand over Spyro's muzzle...smothering him.

The purple dragon desperately tries to pull the hand from his face, to get back the oxygen he just lost.

Spyro pulls the Giant's palm from one nostril for a fast gulp of air, but the giant quickly grasps his paw and forces it down against the dragon's body. With great force he begins to push his other hand down, and Spyro can feel himself once again pressed into the mud under him. His arms and lower torso are enveloped in the thick constricting mud.

Now, unable to even move and inch, the young dragon can feel it in his heart...this is the end.

The giant lowers his head down to the suffocating dragon's ear.

"I was asked to make you suffer. He creepily whisper. "How am I doing?"

Spyro shutters from the pain of suffocation, and his eyes start tearing up, knowing his wife is watching him die. His vision becomes blurry and his heart begins to slow down.

Cynder can see her husband's tail slowly stop flickering and fall to the ground limp. The dark dragoness knows, that is a sign that her husband is fading away. She freaks out, breaking free from Ignitus' strong grip, and runs to help her dying husband.

The Giant smiles as he can see the second dragon he is supposed to take care of...charging towards him. The giant removes his hand from Spyro's lifeless muzzle in time to grab Cynder. He picks her up around the stomach and holds her tightly forcing her to look down at her dead husband.

"To bad...he didn't make it!" The giant barks and Cynder breaks down seeing Spyro's lifeless purple eyes. The giant creature snaps Cynder up to his face and begins taunting her. "I'm sure he would enjoy watching this!"

The Dark Dragoness is hurled against the valley wall a hundred feet away. She yelps in extreme pain as her back slams into the rock surface, and falls to the ground unconscious. The evil giant turns his attention towards her to quickly finish his job.

However, Spyro was not fully gone, his eyes and ears see and hear his wife being assaulted, and a burst of adrenaline pulses through his heart.

A power that he has not felt in some time begins to course through his veins. His vision becomes crystal clear, his pain fades away to a distant memory, and quickly the purple dragon powers his body out of the mud.

The Giant creature can hear the disturbance behind, and turns to see what is going on. The shock on his face is apparent when his eyes lock upon Spyro.

Not only is he not dead, but he back on his feet. His reddish orange wings spread wide, and his gold chest plate pushed out with a FULL breath of air. Spyro's scales begin to get darker and darker until they are as black as the night sky. His eyes glowing white with no pupils.

The giant raise his right hand to crush Spyro, but the BLACK dragon is way to fast.

Spyro leaps up under the Giant's unsuspecting chin, and uncorks an upper-cut that lifts him off his feet. The entire valley shakes from the impact of the punch... and his return to the valley floor. Spyro leaps into the air, hoovering above his semi conscious foe, and lets out a ferocious yell to draw power.

The energy from the black & gold dragon gets brighter and brighter. From far away it looks as if a star just appeared in the night sky. He begins to spin like a twister...faster and faster. The energy around him swirling into a long cone shape, with a fine point.

Spyro rises above this energy vortex he has created, and stops spinning abruptly. He looks down at his foe, as the vortex below him continually spins faster.

"SUFFER THIS!" Spyro barks and dives full speed into the center of the energy spike driving it down at incredible speed into his would be killer's chest. The energy cuts through the Giant like a hot knife through butter, and slams into the bedrock beneath him.

Spyro stares his victim in the face, as he watches HIM gasp for air. From above a perfect circle is seen, glowing orange, in the middle of the Giant's chest.

Spyro slowly returns to his normal purple color, and somehow, is completely uninjured. He eagerly watches the large creature close its eyes for the last time.

He dare not drop his guard again, and makes sure it's dead before turning his attention to his wife. Spyro looks in the direction where Cynder was thrown. He can see Ignitus helping her up and can tell she is hurt. The purple dragon quickly rushes to his wife's aid

"Cynder are you OK!" He yelps with serious concern as he lands by her side.

The dark dragoness opens her eyes and stares at her husband for a moment. Her eyes well up with tears and she just hugs him...happy he is alive.

Spyro looks over at his friend while holding his wife tightly in his arms.

"Did you sense that power when he came through the portal?" Spyro asks

"Yes I did!" Ignitus replies quickly.

"I feel something is coming. Something BAD, Ignitus." The purple dragon yelps "I don't know what, but I'm afraid this is just the beginning."

Spyro holds his wife tighter knowing what he will say next is going to upset her.

"Let me know the minute you find the Portal Master, and I will be there."

Cynder breaks her hug with her husband and looks into his now stern expression.

"Spyro?" She whimpers softly

"I'm sorry baby...but I have to" He replies with a depressed voice "There was a power coming from that creature that was not natural. Someone or something is behind these attacks. I don't know who or why. I will be able to learn more up there."

Spyro looks up towards the stars in the sky where the portal station once sat.

"The Skylanders need my help. Regardless of my feelings towards the Portal Master. Find Gaven...then come get me."

Ignitus shakes his head approvingly and takes off into the night sky.

Cynder stares into her husband's purple eyes as he returns his attention to her. "Are you sure?" She asks him with sorrowful look

Spyro closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"NO...but I have to do what I can to protect this world..." Spyro softly replies then returns a steady gaze into his wife's sparkling green eyes. "...and YOU."

"Finally..." The young dragoness bellow, as she hugs him again tighter then ever before. Cynder leans her muzzle against Spyro's neck and whispers into his ear. "...Now that...is the dragon I married."

Spyro lifts Cynder gently in his arms, and flies her back across the valley to their home.


End file.
